Rejected
by Glitterylola
Summary: Based On The Regular Show Movie. What If Rigby never changed Mordecai's acceptance letter and he actually went to College? Rated T to be safe, though no profanity will be used.


**Hi everyone. Recently I watched Regular Show the Movie and I REALLY enjoyed it a lot. I've watched it three times since the premier night. So what would happen if Rigby never changed Mordecai's acceptance letter and he actually went to college? Well in this story you'll find out. If you haven't seen the movie yet I suggest you watch it. My Grandma and I loved it. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

"If I can't go to college with Mordecai then I don't wanna go to college at all!" Rigby slammed the door. He shoved his books and lamp from the nightstand and ripped his College U posters with rage.

"MAN!" Rigby pushed his TV to the side. He took out his letter and plopped to the floor. His eyes filled with tears as he read the big bold letters again.

" _REJECTED_."

"How are we gonna stay friends if we go to different schools?" Rigby thought of Mordecai.

"RIGBY!" His father stomped up the stairs slamming the door open. "CLEAN THIS MESS UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET INTO COLLEGE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TEAR THE HOUSE UP!" He yelled at his son before leaving the same way he entered.

Rigby shoved the letter in his pocket and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he slowly started putting his room back in place.

A few minutes there was a knock on the door. "Go away!" Rigby yelled, falling onto his bed.

The door opened anyway and his younger brother, Don walked in.

"Hey, big bro. What's wrong?" Don neared Rigby.

"Nothing, go away." Rigby pressed a pillow to his face.

"Aw, come on. Tell me." Don asked.

"I didn't get in okay!?" Rigby sprung up. "I didn't get into College U and now Mom and Dad are making me go to a stupid out of state College!" He picked the pamphlet up from the ground. "Mexico Community College."

Rigby waved it in Don's face. "If I can't even pass regular High school, how am I gonna pass a MEXICO COMMUNITY COLLEGE?!"

He strained at the words. "Ohla, Moo-ha-cho? I don't even know what that means!" Rigby groaned throwing the paper to the ground.

Don held a finger up. "It means, Hel-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT MEANS!" Rigby sighed. "Mordecai and I had everything planned out… and I screwed up again." Rigby bit his lip.

Don hugged Rigby. "I'm sorry, Rigby."

Rigby's eyes widened. He hated it when Don touched him.

But this time he was glad he did.

 **The following day,**

Rigby took shoved a textbook in his locker before taking out the rejection letter again.

"Rejected." He mumbled under his breath. And the fact was there was nothing he could do about it.

He thought about changing Mordecai's letter so he wouldn't get in either. But Mordecai really wanted this. Rigby sighed as he shut his locker.

"HEEEYYYY DUUDDE!" Mordecai sprung out.

"Ahhh!" Rigby jumped, hiding the letter behind his back.

"Is that the College U letter?" Mordecai asked.

"Uh? This? Paper? NO." Rigby shoved it in his pocket. "I… didn't get mine yet."

"I got mine." Mordecai gleamed, pulling the letter out.

"Oh. Yeah?" Rigby smiled awkwardly. "Did you get in?"

"Yeah!" Mordecai jumped. "Dude everything is going the way we want it. You'll get into College U for sure. They let everyone in." He smiled.

"Yeah.." Rigby looked to the ground.

"Rigby?" Mordecai cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, YEAH. Dude, I knew you could get in!" Rigby put on a fake smile.

Mordecai punched Rigby. "Dude, you're so weird." He laughed. "Let's go to Paparelliz." Rigby followed behind rubbing his arm.

 **Paparelliz,**

"This is so awesome, man!" Mordecai raised his arms. "We can bunk together in the same dorm room, do college stuff, and drink college coffee..."

Mordecai's list went on and on. Rigby leaned on his hand. "Being in College with Mordecai does sound pretty awesome." He thought. "But, too bad it'll never happen." Rigby frowned.

A loud plop of a plates interrupted Rigby's thoughts.

"Hey, my two favorite worst customers." The owner smiled.

"Hey, Gino." Mordecai and Rigby smiled.

"This one's on the house." Gino nodded to the two plates full of pizza. "So," He leaned on the table. "Anything new happening with you boys?"

"Nothing, except I just got accepted into College U!" "Oooooooooohhhh!" Mordecai cupped his wing around his beak.

"Oh, ho! Congratulations Mordecai!" Gino smiled. "What about you?" He turned to Rigby.

"M-me?" Rigby almost choked on his pizza. "I haven't got my letter yet." Rigby gulped.

"It's weird." Mordecai rubbed his chin. "They usually send them all at the same time."

"Well, maybe they got it lost at the Post Office. Never know! Heh, heh." Rigby interrupted.

"You're a weird one, son. Well, enjoy your pizza." Gino rubbed Rigby's hair as he walked away.

"Ugh!" Rigby frowned adjusting his "Fist Pump" hat.

Mordecai took a bite from his pizza. "Better hurry, dude. We have 15 minutes until we have to be back at school."

 **Science, Mr. Ross.**

"All right everyone. Textbook pages, 17, 21 and 32 are due for homework. I expect you to do it _all_." Mr. Ross finished before the ring of the bell.

Following behind Mordecai, Rigby stopped and turned from Mr. Ross calling his name. Mordecai turned around. "Everything okay, dude?"

"Yeah, but I think Mr. Ross wants to talk to me."

"Alright, meet by my locker." Mordecai left.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about Mr. Ross?" Rigby looked up to him.

Mr. Ross tapped his pointer on the desk. "You didn't get in did you?"

"Huh?" Rigby cocked his head.

"You didn't get into college, I knew you wouldn't." Mr. Ross smirked. " _All the more time for me to get my revenge on you."_ He mumbled under his breath.

"What!" Rigby gasped.

"Hmm? What's wrong? I just thought that if you try harder next year you'll defiantly get into College U. And I want you to know, that I'll be there to help you." Mr. Ross smiled.

"I-I have to go!" Rigby ran from the room.


End file.
